House of the Reapers
This is the base of the Newhaven gang known as the Reapers. Located under St. John's cemetery, all there plans of chaos are created here. You may RP here as well. RP Zone The werewolf figure would skillfully pounce among the tombstones as he stopped at the statue of the angel. "This is where he said it'll be", he says as he removes the book in her hands. The statue begins to rumble as it slowly moves backward to reveal a staircase. "Bingo was his name-o", he says with a smirk. Elias approached, gun drawn. "Hey! Kid! You getting payed for this thing too?" He asked. "There's a reward for this?", he ask as he starts sniffing around. "That's great I guess, but I'm just in it to make the streets a better place". "Oh, and you can call me K-9", he says. "Now let's get this party started whoooooo!", he excitedly yells as he runs down the stairs ready for action. Elias's face crinkled with confusion, and disappointment that he'd now have to split the reward three ways, opposed to two, before following him down into the lair. Ian was about to protest when Elias began following the wolf child, K-9, into the hidden passage. Having little interest in waiting among the tombstones alone, Ian hesitantly followed as well. The stairs would eventually lead the two to a large corridor as the walked down the halls of the mysterious underground base. K-9 would then suddenly stop as he began to sniff the air once more. "There are about 7 people in the room ahead", he says to Elias "You ready to spring into action?". "I guess so." Elias said wearily, checking the safety of his gun. "We're just rushing in?" Ian asked, not particularly liking the idea. "You do recall we have a hostage to deal with. If we aren't careful she could be the first one to take a bullet once we get in there. If that happens not only will no one be getting paid, but we're going to have to explain to the mayor of Newhaven why his daughter is dead. I don't know about you two, but that sounds like a bad day no matter how you look at it." "What do you propose?" Elias asked. "They're in a hidden catacomb lair. It's not like we can exactly look in the windows." He said, scratching his face with the barrel of his gun. Ian was about to say something against Elias superb display of gun safety, especially with the safety left off, but decided against it and began contemplating their options for dealing with the reapers. Ian looked between Elias and K-9 for a few moments before looking back the way they had come. "How much do you think that statue up there weighed?" Ian finally asked. "Be a shame if it fell on somebody while they were investigating a strange howl." "No offense but I'm not really liking that plan", K-9 says as he picks his ear. "I'm more of a live for the moment type of guy", he says as he then stretches a bit. "Sometimes you just gotta jump in!", he says as he runs around the corner to confront all seven reapers. What the fuck is that?" , one of them say. "Hola , me puede llamar a la K -9 y voy a estar servirle su arresto hoy", K-9 says. There was a brief silence following K-9's entrance into the Reapers' main chamber, as none of the thugs were quite sure how to respond to the dog man's sudden appearance. Five of the goons sat around a small table cluttered with playing cards and ash trays, surrounded by a worn sofa and two folding chairs. Two more goons were in the chamber, one retrieving a beer from a mini fridge and the other with what looked like a cigarette dangling between his lips standing by a large metal box. "Oh dear god." Ian stated from around the corner, breaking the confused silence. Elias stood still, and stared blankly, only moving to take a swig from his flask, and put it back in his jacket. "I say we count to like... 25 or something. Cause by then either: they'll kill him, and they won't be expecting us, or he'll be eating one of their throats, and they'll be distracted. What do you think?" He asked, still staring off. "Well it seems my plans just go out the window anyway, but these idiots are either too drunk or too stoned to know what to do, so I say we just hit them before they sober up." Ian took his Glock out of his holster and chambered the first round. "I don't care what the fuck it is, kill it!", one of them yells as they all pull out sub-machine guns and start firing rapidly. K-9 however, starts dodging the bullets effortlessly with his agility as he backflips and somersaults out the way of certain death. "You guys don't play around", he says. Suddenly a bullet abruptly strikes K-9 through the chest. "Oh....crap", he says as he falls face first. "Never play with death", Grimm the leader of the reapers says as stands behind K-9's body wielding a pistol in hand. "You other two can come out now I know you're here", he says. Ian cursed under his breath. Needless to say things had gone downhill rather quickly. With options limited, Ian reluctantly stepped out form around the corner, his Glock raised, shifting form Reaper to Reaper as he scanned for the nearest available cover. "Remind me to sign you up for obedience school." Ian said flatly, directing the comment towards K-9. "I- I think he's dead." Elias said, with a tinge of dissapointment in his voice, following Ian. K-9 would suddenly kick flip up as the hole in his chest was now gone. "I'm ok", he says with a smirk. "As I always say, as long as it ain't silva it ain't gonna kill ya!", he says as he gets ready for battle. "What in the hell!?", one of the reapers say surprised by K-9's sudden condition. "I'm not messing with a werewolf, I'm out", he says as he runs out the catacombs. "Sorry boss", another would say as he runs away two with another trailing behind him. "Cowards. Make sure after we murder these three we slit their throats", Grimm would say to his remaining four henchmen. "Kill them", he says as he watches the fight unfold. ~Battle Pause~ "Looks like you need better help", K-9 says to Grimm as he dust off his hands. "My partners uhhh.....Energy Blade guy and....uhh...pistol whipper? I don't know we'll work on their names later, but the point is we're taking you down!" With a vexed look on his face, Grimm slowly removes his heavy leather jacket as his defined stature is revealed. Standing at 6'6 and heavily built, Grimm cracks his neck as he prepares to engage in battle. "Welcome to your end", he says as sweat and testerone already flowing from his bald head. "Can't you just give us the girl and we call it a night?" Ian groaned. "At this point she can't be worth all the trouble." "Hmm let me weigh my options", Grimm contemplates. "Option 1 - stop this escalade, give the girl back, and face 5 years in prison. Or Option 2 - put a bullet in all your heads and get my ransom". "Hon-" K-9 would then raise his hand wildly as if a student wanting to blurt out the answer to a teacher in a classroom. "W-what are you doing?", Grimm ask confusingly. "Raising my hand so I won't be rude when interupting you, duh", K-9 says as he continues to raise his hand high. "Y-yes first guy I'm going to kill", Grimm annoyingly says as he calls on K-9. "So is Option 1 still on the table or do we have to settle for Option 2?", he ask. ".....I'm going to kill you now", Grimm says as he pulls out his two pistols. "You guys go ahead, I'll sit this one out", K-9 says as he lays down on the half shot up couch. After Grimm falls unconcious to the ground K-9 jumps off the couch with his pointed ears perked up. "You guys here crying?", he ask as he sniffs around the catcombs before finding a cellar in the darkest corners of the Reaper's base. As K-9 peaks into the cellar he spots Grace, the kidnapped daughter of the mayor of Newhaven. "*Gasp*", she exclaims as she is slightly frightened by tye sight of K-9? "Oh wait wait wait wait, I'm the good guy", K-9 says with a smirk. He would then tear the cellar door off and extend his hand to help Grace out the pit. "Your dad misses you", he says as to the 8 year old as he helps her climb out the pit. "We should get you back to him!, he says. "What the mutt said." Ian stated, holstering his Glock. "Your daddy sent us to come pick you up." Elias picked up his gun and reloaded it, tucking it in his jacket only breifly, then pulling it back out. Standing in the shadows, the room away, Elias began to mutter to himself. "No! ... No! He's- He's worth more alive! He can keep helping u- ... What? Wh- ... No! No! I won't do it!" That last time he nearly screamed. The stone walls absorbing most of the noise, as his arm twisted and contorted. Two wills grappling over control. "No!" He screamed again. Discharging the gun into the ceiling, dropping it, and falling to the floor. His eyes teary as he slumped on his side, and laid there for a few brief moments. Elias' sudden outburst caught Ian by surprise. Nervously sliding his hand over the grip of his Glock, Ian took a hesitant step towards Elias. "Are you alright?" Ian asked, trying to sound sympathetic but not managing much more than his usual monotone voice. "Yeah- Yeah... I just dropped my gun." He said hesitantly after jumping up. "It slipped out of my hand, and... Went off." K-9 would pick the girl up on his back as he walked over to Elias to check on him as well. "You ok bro?", he ask. "Probably nothing a cash reward won't help." Ian said. "We should hurry up with that and get the police down here before these losers wake up." "Already on it", K-9 says. "You guys grab the bad guys and I'll return Grace to her dad", he says as he bolts out the catacombs with Grace on his back. Ian was about to call after K-9, but the human-wolf hybrid was already around the corner. Cursing under his breath, Ian turned to Elias. "You better go with him." Ian said. "I'll be damned if I let that mutt rip us off and take all the reward money for this gig." "If I get my throat bitten out by that damn kid, it's on you." Elias said looking back as he left the catacomb. As Elias left the main chamber in pursuit of K-9 and Grace, Ian was dragging one of the unconscious thugs into the center of the chamber. "Probably need to worry about flees more than him biting you." Ian muttered to himself. After a few moments, Ian had dragged all five of the Reaper thugs, including Grimm in the center of the chamber. Now all that was left was to handcuff the thugs and wait for the police to arrive. Ian reached into his back pocket and pulled out his zip cuffs, all two of them. Ian looked at the two cuffs, then at the five unconscious thugs at his feet. "Damn it."Category:Heroes UnitedCategory:LocationCategory:RP ZoneCategory:Milky WayCategory:Milky Way RP ZoneCategory:Solar System RP ZoneCategory:Solar SystemCategory:Earth RP ZoneCategory:EarthCategory:North AmericaCategory:United StatesCategory:New JerseyCategory:NewhavenCategory:HQ